Sincerely, Teddy Lupin
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Teddy's life at Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts.
1. Starting

Teddy reluctantly held his grandmother's hand as he went over to Kings Cross Station. He was 11; he didn't want to hold hands with his grandmother. He looked around platform 9 ¾. He was going to Hogwarts! Teddy smiled, remembering all the stories he had heard about Hogwarts from his godparents, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. They weren't really his aunt and uncle, but they were super close to him. They had a little 4 year old boy named James, a 3 year old boy named Albus, and a 1 year old girl named Lily. Teddy thought about his other aunt and uncle, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They had a 3 year old daughter named Rose and a 1 year old son named Hugo. Teddy loved his cousins.

Finally, Teddy's grandmother let him board the train. Teddy sat by himself, wanting someone to talk to. His family would always talk to him. Teddy sighed. Two years until Victoire could come. Victoire was Teddy's oldest friend. Teddy always refers to Victoire as a friend, to remind himself that technically they weren't cousins, so it was okay to have a crush on her. All of the adults thought a little kid crush was cute, but the crush didn't go away.

A boy with light brown hair and green eyes came in. "Mind if I sit?" Teddy shook his head. "I'm Alfred, call me Alfie." "I'm Ted, call me Teddy." Alfie smiled. "Nice to meet you, Teddy." "Same," said Teddy, looking outside as the train started moving. He waved bye to his grandmother, and watched her as the train sped away. Teddy looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was showing his normal appearance, brown hair and dark, twinkling eyes. His grandmother loved it for some reason. Sighing, he changed it to black hair and light blue eyes. "Better?" he asked Alfie. Alfie nodded. "Yeah. You're a metamorphmagus, aren't you?" "Yeah, like my mother." Alfie grinned. "Cool." Teddy nodded, a little sad at the mentioning of his mother.

The train ride sped by as the boys talked about Quidditch. "What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Alfie. "I'm not sure. My father was a Gryffindor, my mother was a Hufflepuff, my grandmother was a Slytherin, and everyone says how witty I am, like a Ravenclaw. What about you?" Alfie shrugged. "No idea. My father was a Gryffindor, but a clumsy one, and my mother was a Hufflepuff. I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." Teddy shrugged. "So? My mother fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters many times, and she was an Auror. There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff." "Well I guess so . . . but still." They sat in silence until the candy trolley came.

The candy brought sugar, and the sugar brought more talking. They talked about their families. It turns out that Alfie was the eldest son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Finally, the train stopped. They followed a half-giant named Hagrid, who knew Teddy. Teddy was fine with it, but a couple of boys passed him and whispered "teacher's pet." Alfie glared at them.

"Longbottom, Alfred!" ran out through the Great Hall as Alfie went over to the stool with the hat on it. Teddy watched nervously until "GRYFFINDOR!" was called. Alfie went over to the Gryffindor table as "Lupin, Ted!" was called. Teddy walked to the stool and sat down. The hat slipped over his eyes, and a voice started talking. _Very courageous and brave, yet a kindness and sweetness. Witty and clever, with a cunning edge. A little bit of all four in you. Yet which traits will rise up? Well, I know for sure, best be _"GRYFFINDOR!" Teddy went over to sit next to Alfie. They high fived and watched the rest of the sorting.


	2. Letters, letters, and more letters

Teddy sat at a table, thinking about his first week at Hogwarts, which had gone good. Teddy was awful at potions, but excellent at transfiguration. Teddy had finished all of his homework, and was now waiting for Alfie to finish. To pass the time, he wrote letters to his family and friends.

_My first day at Hogwarts was good. I really like it here. I have a friend named Alfie, and I'm in Gryffindor. I found out that I'm terrible at potions, but pretty good at transfiguration. Nothing much is happening here at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall is strict, but nice. We are going to have flying lessons soon. I can't wait to fly on a broom here at Hogwarts! I already finished my homework, and now Alfie and I are going to go explore._

_Sincerely, Teddy Lupin_

Teddy sent that letter to Uncle Harry and his family, Uncle Ron and his family, and his grandmother. When Alfie finished his homework, they went off exploring.

"I can't believe there are hidden passages!" exclaimed Alfie.

"I know right! Hogwarts is amazing," Teddy said.

When they got back, Teddy found three letters waiting for him. The first was from Uncle Harry.

_I'm glad you like Hogwarts so much. Hogwarts really is an amazing. Ginny says that you probably are good at the other subjects too. Flying is very nice, but you'll have to wait until your 2__nd__ year to join the Quidditch team. And when you do, you'll be the star. James and Albus say hi. You should visit over Christmas. _

_Sincerely, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily _

_P.S. If you need any help with the exploring, I can give you a hand_

Teddy smiled at the letter. He really wanted to visit them over Christmas. He loved his godparents and their family. He looked at the second letter, which was from his grandmother.

_Teddy, I'm so happy that you are happy. You are probably the top of all you're classes. When you come back for Christmas, you can tell that Alfie boy to come over for dinner and visit. I remember Dora telling us about his father, and how brave he was. Alfie is most likely the same way. Write often._

_Sincerely, Grandma_

Teddy told Alfie about what his grandmother has said. Alfie grinned and said that he and his family will come for dinner and a visit. The last letter was from Uncle Ron.

_Another Gryffindor, good job! Of course, Hermione said that she'll be proud no matter what house you're in. It was nice getting this letter. Hugo's been keeping us up all night. Hermione isn't a fan of flying, but you got it in your blood. We'll give you some lessons over the summer next year so you'll be ready at the tryouts. Duel some Slytherins for me._

_Sincerely, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo_

_P.S. Do not duel Slytherins like Ron said, you are a very good boy _

Teddy laughed, and showed the letter to Alfie.

"Are you going to keep writing letters to them?" asked Alfie.

"Yeah, why?" said Teddy.

"Because you should ask your Uncle Harry about how he can give us a hand with our exploring," explained Alfie.

Teddy grinned. That was a good idea. He looked over his should and saw Melanie, a 1st year Gryffindor girl. Melanie smiled and waved. Teddy waved back, and then he and Alfie went up to sleep.


	3. Christmas

Teddy shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. It was his first winter at Hogwarts, and Christmas was coming up. There was a Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Teddy squinted to see the blue of the Ravenclaw uniform and the green of the Slytherin uniform. It was snowing, and white covered the ground.

"It's freezing!" shouted Alfie.

"Yeah! But we're leaving tomorrow for the Christmas break." Pointed out Teddy.

"Come on, it's not that cold!" said Melanie, rolling her eyes. She grinned at Teddy. "Alfie needs to stop being a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp! And Teddy agreed with me!" said Alfie, but Teddy and Melanie had turned their attention back to the match.

After Ravenclaw had won, they headed up to their dorm. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts over break." said Alfie.

"We have 6 and ½ years left." Teddy said.

"What are you doing!" A voice exclaimed. A man came rushing out towards them. "Why are you tracking snow in here! Do you know how long it takes me to clean!"

"Uh," Teddy and Alfie glanced at each other. The man glared at them, and they rushed off.

Slowing down, a 5th year Hufflepuff walked over to them. "That's Filch. You may want to avoid him and his cat, Mrs. Norris."

"Thanks." Teddy and Alfie said. They made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room without any other obstacles.

Early the next morning, they packed and then headed down to the Great Hall. They rode back on the Hogwarts Express, talking about getting in touch over the break. At platform 9 ¾, they said goodbye and parted.

Teddy spent the whole car ride talking about Hogwarts. Finally, they got to Uncle Harry's house. Teddy ran in and hugged his uncle and aunt. They had dinner, and they let Teddy sleep in guest room. The next day, Uncle Ron and his family came over. Teddy was always conscious of the fact that he was so much older than his cousins. Other than Victoire, but her family hadn't arrived yet.

When Victoire did arrive, they spent a lot of time talking about Hogwarts. Teddy would describe it the best he could, and Victoire would listen patiently and with admiration. Then they would play until dinner time.

Teddy awoke Christmas morning excited. "It's Christmas!" He said to himself, not wanting to awake anyone. He ran downstairs and saw Victoire sitting on the couch.

"You're up finally!" she said "My parents wouldn't let me start on the presents until you were up."

"Sorry Vic." Teddy said as he sat next to her. "You can open you're presents first."

Victoire smiled and opened up her presents. She got dolls from Ginny and Hermione, a scrapbook from Harry and Ron about her mother Fleur, and her Aunt Gabrielle in the Triwizard Tournament. She also got candy from her cousins, a necklace from her parents, and a picture of her and Teddy from Teddy.

"Thanks." She said.

"My turn!" said Teddy. He opened his gifts quickly. He got candy from his cousins, a scrapbook about his parents from Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, a book from his grandmother, and a camera from Victoire.

"To take pictures of Hogwarts to show us." said Victoire. "I really want to go there!"

"You will, when you're 11. You're 9 now." Teddy said, eating some candy.

Victoire rolled her eyes and ate her candy.


	4. His friends

Teddy was happy, yet sad to go back to Hogwarts. He would miss his family while at Hogwarts, but he missed his friends when he was home. Teddy had his appearance set to a Weasley red hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

"Goodbye Teddy," Victoire said, hugging him. Teddy hugged back.

"Bye Vic, see you at Easter." Teddy said, as he hugged everyone else goodbye. Victoire nodded, and tried to smile. She missed Teddy a lot when he was at Hogwarts.

Teddy met Alfie at platform 9 ¾, and they boarded the train. They sat with the other 1st year Gryffindor boys, including one with black hair and dark eyes. His named was Nick. Jake was there too, a boy with long brown hair and amber eyes. The last boy, Shawn, rarely spoke. Shawn was an albino, so he had white hair and reddish eyes. The other boys would stick up for him whenever someone, usually a Slytherin, picked on him. The biggest 1st year Slytherin bully was a guy named Richard. Everyone called him Richie, and he was the king of the 1st years.

Teddy knew he shouldn't judge people because of their houses. There was this really nice Slytherin girl named Annie. She had red pigtails and green eyes. Teddy would always tease Alfie about his crush on her. Alfie would in turn tease Teddy about his crush on Melanie. Truth was, the more time Teddy spent away from Victoire, and with Melanie, the more time he began to really like Melanie. She had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

On the ride back to Hogwarts, Teddy played Wizards Chess with Nick, while Jack coached from the sidelines. Shawn decided to sleep, and Alfie went to see if Annie was on the train.

A little before the trolley came, Alfie got back. "She's there, but she's hanging out with Richard and his friends." Alfie sat down next to Teddy. "I hate Richard. He's a bully."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he is." Nick won the game, and they put the board away as the candy trolley came.

Shawn woke up, and stretched. "What did I miss?"

Teddy yawned. "The usual, me losing to Nick in a game of chess."

Once they got to Hogwarts, Melanie ran out to meet them. "Finally you guys are back! It's so boring here. Everyone left except for one other girl. My best friends, Susan and Kelsey, left to go home."

Jake rolled his eyes. "How selfish of them for wanted to spend time with their family. Why didn't you just hang out with your sister, Melody?"

"She's a 2nd year, she thinks she's too mature to hang out with me," explained Melanie. "Anyway, have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was alright," said Alfie, shrugging. "We just have a small dinner. We don't have a huge party." He jokingly glared at Teddy.

"Hey, it's not my fault my family's so huge! Besides, I just hang out with Victoire." said Teddy. "She's only 2 years younger than me, unlike everyone else. I'm too old for my cousins, too young for the adults."

"Oh so Victoire is your cousin?" said Melanie.

"No, I just say she's my cousin. I really only have a grandmother and some distant relatives." explained Teddy.

Melanie nodded. "Well now you're here, so you can hang out with us!"

"Yeah," said Teddy. He said bye to Melanie and went to unpack his stuff. His stomach growled and he glanced at the clock. He hurriedly ran downstairs for dinner. Sitting in between Alfie and Shawn, he noticed that Nick wasn't there. "Where's Nick?"

Jake glanced up from eating a rib. "Uh he said he had to clean up or something. I don't know." He shrugged and continued eating. Shawn passed some potatoes to Teddy. "I'm not hungry," he said quietly. Teddy smiled in thanks.


	5. The gift

Teddy drank some soda. The August heat was unbearable. His first year at Hogwarts had gone amazing. Teddy glanced at where Victoire was playing with her siblings, Dominique and Louis. Teddy went over there.

"Hey Vic. How are you?" he asked, sitting down next to Louis.

"Good." said Victoire. "I'm 10, only 1 more year until I can go!"

Teddy grinned. Dominique was only 8, and Louis was 7, so they weren't dreaming about Hogwarts just yet. "You'll enjoy it a lot."

Victoire nodded and then frowned. "I liked your hair better turquoise, and you looked nice with dark, twinkling eyes."

Harry walked over to them. "Teddy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, wait a second." Teddy concentrated and then came out with turquoise hair and dark, twinkling eyes. "Better?"

Harry smiled. Teddy walked with Harry around the beach at Shell Cottage, where they were currently. "I wanted to wait a year until giving this to you." Harry began, "just to see if you could use it. And I see now that you can." Harry paused and took out an old piece of parchment from his pocket. Teddy glanced at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Teddy asked, awestruck.

"It is," Harry said, amused.

"The Marauder's Map! But, doesn't it belong to you? Since you're dad was one of the creators." said Teddy.

"Yes, but so was your dad. And that makes you as right of an owner as me. Besides, I don't use it anymore." Harry said.

Teddy took the map. "Thank you so much."

Harry smiled. "You can keep it for all of your years at Hogwarts, and then it shall be passed on to James." Teddy grinned and hugged his godfather.

Saying goodbye to his family was a very long process. There were many people, and each one of them had to be hugged and had to have a promise to see them next year. By the time Teddy was done saying goodbyes; he wanted to sleep the whole Hogwarts Express ride. But he knew that he'll spend it talking with his friends, so he got to bed early August 31. Victoire ran over to him. "Goodnight. Have fun at Hogwarts." She kissed his cheek and left. Teddy smiled and went to sleep, excited for his second year at Hogwarts.

_**A/N: Please review! **_


	6. Tryouts

Teddy smiled, glad to be back at Hogwarts. He had the Marauder's Map, a broom, and a new hair color. Melanie noticed it right away. "Why's your hair blue?" she asked.

"Turquoise, actually. And I love it this color." said Teddy.

"But last year it was brown." pointed out Melanie.

"Yeah, well I decided to be myself." Said Teddy, remembering how he wanted to fit in so badly last year. Then he remembered how his mother would have pink hair, so he decided to be unique, like her.

"Oh, cool." said Melanie, smiling. "So, Teddy. I wanted to ask you this earlier, but summer was near, so I waited . . . do you want to go out?"

"With you?" Teddy asked, earning a glare from Melanie. "Yeah, I would like that."

Melanie smiled and walked away. Alfie went over to Teddy. "Cool."

"Yeah, and now you have to go ask Annie out now." said Teddy, grinning. "At least talk to her," he said, looking at the expression on Alfie's face.

"I can't, she's surrounded by Richie and his gang all the time." said Alfie.

"Okay, looks like we need the help of a girl," said Teddy, plotting.

With help from the Marauder's Map, they got their plan ready. Teddy, Alfie, Jake, and Melanie were walking towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, going right in front of Richie, his gang, and Annie. Melanie hung back and went to talk to Annie. Richie and his gang kept moving forward, ignoring Teddy, Jake, and Alfie as they passed them. Melanie and Annie got back.

"Thanks for rescuing me from them." said Annie, "They were awful."

Melanie nudged Alfie. "Anytime," Alfie said, trying to grin casually which made Annie laugh. They headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts together, Melanie and Teddy holding hands.

Teddy, Alfie, Jake, Nick, and Shawn all got ready for Quidditch tryouts. They were all super excited that afternoon as they headed down to the Quidditch went to try out for Keeper. Teddy and Alfie decided to try out for Chaser while Nick tried out for Beater. Shawn wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to try out for Seeker. The tryouts went okay. The boys were walking back up to the castle when Melanie and Annie appeared. Melanie hugged Teddy and kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys were amazing!" exclaimed Annie.

"Thanks are you trying out for Quidditch?" asked Alfie.

"No, but Richard is." said Annie.

Alfie groaned. "That's just great!"

Jake laughed. "Relax, we may not even make the team, and if we did, Richard may not have made the Slytherin team either."

"If we make it, then, Richard will probably make it." said Nick.

Shawn sighed. It was getting really late, so they headed to the kitchens to grab some food, and then went up to their common room.

Teddy wrote letters to all of his family telling them about Melanie and the tryouts. He yawned and went to play chess with Alfie.

Victoire missed Teddy. She looked at her calendar and crossed off another day. "Only less than a year until I get to go to Hogwarts," she muttered under her breath. She heard a shout from below. "We got a letter from Teddy!" Victoire ran downstairs as fast as she could. Her parents were playing a board game with Dominique and Louis. They had left the game and were reading a letter. Victoire waited anxiously. "Well?"

Her father glanced up. "He got a girlfriend and tried out for Quidditch. That's pretty much it."

Victoire felt her heart sink. A girlfriend? Teddy got a girlfriend? She knew that he was cute, but she had assumed that he would have waited until he was older, and then she would be at Hogwarts with him. Her mother took the letter and began reading it.

"Well, Teddy did inherit his mother's ability," Fleur said in her French accent. "He probably looks most handsome like his parents."

Bill nodded. Ever since the Second Wizarding War, Fleur's opinions about certain family members and friends had vanished. Victoire shrugged and headed back upstairs. Dominique and Louis watched their sister go.

"Why is she like that?" asked Louis.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Because, now let's get back to the game." Dominique knew that Victoire liked Teddy. And she knew that Victoire was upset that Teddy obviously liked someone else, and not her. Dominique frowned.

"Papa, is it possible to like two people at once?" Dominique asked.

Bill frowned. "Well yeah, you can have many crushes."

Dominique nodded. So, it was possible that Teddy still liked Victoire. She sighed, wanting to be at Hogwarts to help Teddy and Victoire finally realize they're perfect for each other.

A little bit later in the month, the Quidditch team was posted. Teddy and Alfie were Chasers. Jake was the Keeper. Nick was a Beater, and Shawn was the Seeker. The other Chaser was the team captain, a big 5th year named Oz. Oz was the oldest because nearly the whole team had graduated. The only other person on there was a 3rd girl named Lisa. Lisa looked really small and frail, but she had so much anger in her that she could really hit the bludger.

At their first practice, Oz looked at each one of them. "I have a feeling that Gryffindor just got another all star team."


	7. Bonding with Victoire

The fall passed quickly for Teddy. He was getting very busy with Quidditch practice, homework, spending time with Melanie, and exploring Hogwarts. Their first game was about to begin. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Teddy and his friends marched onto the field, excited to start their very first match.

The whistle sounded and they flew up in the air. Shawn took off at once, flying high above everyone else. Alfie swerved in and managed to grab the quaffle. He started flying towards the goal posts, when two huge Slytherin players got on either side of him. Alfie dropped the quaffle right into Jake's waiting arms below. Jake took off to the left side of the posts, and Teddy from the right. Jake faked it to the posts and threw it to Teddy, who kicked it in to score 10 points. Using tricks and fakes, they managed to make 70 points before Shawn saw the snitch. He sped off toward it, avoiding a bludger. The Slytherin seeker was right on his tail. Shawn veered off to the right, turned upside down, and started towards the snitch again. Barely holding on, he tried to grab the snitch. He saw Lisa fly past him and hit a bludger. Smiling, Shawn grabbed the snitch, and landed on the ground.

There was a lot of celebration that night. Melanie kissed Teddy good job, and some of the older students had managed to get some food. Oz was proud of the team, and congratulated them on their first victory. "But remember, we must keep going."

As Christmas drew closer, Teddy started to realize something. He was becoming well-known throughout the school. More people were hanging out with him and his friends, and everyone would greet him in the corridors. Teddy was hesitant to go back over holiday, but then he remembered that he could talk to Victoire again. He couldn't wait until she arrived at Hogwarts. But whenever he mentioned Victoire to Melanie, Melanie would become very cold until the topic was changed.

Teddy said goodbye to his friends as he hopped on board the Hogwarts Express. Alfie, Annie, and Melanie were coming also, and the four of them talked throughout the ride. As they got off, Melanie insisted on holding Teddy's hand, which Teddy found weird. Melanie was being oddly territorial, like it was only her Teddy. Melanie kissed Teddy goodbye and went to her parents. Teddy ran over to his grandmother.

"Who was that young lady?" Andromeda asked, smiling.

"Melanie." said Teddy as they left Kings Cross and made their way to Shell Cottage, where Christmas was being held that year.

Teddy wanted to see Victoire, but her parents said she was sick. Victoire was sick up until Christmas. Teddy woke up Christmas morning bright and early. He ran downstairs and grinned when he saw his presents. He ran back upstairs to Victoire's room.

"Wake up Vic! Presents!" Victoire opened her eyes and got up. As they went downstairs, they heard a thundering of footsteps behind them. A sleep Dominique and Louis came downstairs for their presents, followed by Fleur.

Victoire finished unwrapping her presents and frowned. Teddy hadn't given her anything. She turned to Teddy, who was grinning. "Close your eyes." Victoire did that, and she felt a stuffed animal being put in her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a turquoise teddy bear.

"See it's a Teddy-" Teddy pointed to himself with his turquoise hair, "-bear."

Victoire laughed and hugged Teddy and the teddy bear. "Thank you so much! This is like the best present ever!"

Teddy smiled. "What are you going to name him?"

"Teddy, duh," said Victoire. "So, what are we going to do today? It's so cold out!"

"I'm going to teach you Quidditch. Or at least how to ride a broom," said Teddy, grinning.

A little bit later, Teddy and Victoire were flying around on brooms. Teddy taught her how to control the broom, and some cool tricks.

A couple nights later, there was a severe thunderstorm. Knowing how Victoire hated thunderstorms, Teddy went over to see if she was okay. She was, but scared.

"Go back to sleep, Vic, it is just thunder." Teddy said.

"It's loud and scary." complained Victoire.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story." said Teddy.

"About what?" asked Victoire.

"Hogwarts." Teddy smiled and began telling Victoire about his adventures at Hogwarts. At the end, Victoire was quiet. She traced a pattern on her quilt.

"What's wrong Vic?" asked Teddy, concerned.

"Do you really like Melanie?" said Victoire, looking up.

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah, I mean we're really good friends, and she's really nice. You'll like her when you come to Hogwarts."

Victoire smiled weakly. "I'm not scared anymore, Teddy."

Teddy grinned and his kissed her forehead. He hugged her and then left. Even though Victoire wasn't scared anymore, she still wasn't able to go to sleep that night.

Victoire dreaded the day Teddy had to return to Hogwarts. "Please don't go."

Teddy smiled. "Don't worry, only half a year left and then you'll be right there with me." Victoire nodded and waved goodbye as Teddy boarded the train. Teddy glanced at Victoire and waved back.


	8. Piece of his heart

Teddy yawned. He was in his grandmother's house, spending his last day before returning to Hogwarts with his grandmother. He started packing up. He had a lot of stuff, and needed more room. His dresser had 4 drawers, but Teddy only used 3. He tried to open the 4th drawer, but it was stuck shut. More liked locked, actually. Teddy frowned and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Grandma, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Teddy dear."

"What's in the 4th drawer in my bedroom?"

Andromeda pressed her lips together.

"Did I tell you who slept there before you, Teddy?"

"No."

"You're mother."

"Oh." Teddy said sadly.

"Why don't you have another sausage," Andromeda said quickly, trying to change the subject. Teddy didn't ask about that drawer again.

Teddy went back to Hogwarts. He spent time with Melanie and the Quidditch team was winning games. As spring started to come, Teddy received a package from his grandmother. It was wrapped in old brown paper and tied up with a string. Teddy opened it and found a couple of old shirts. He frowned. Why did his grandmother send him more clothing? And it wasn't even in good condition. Teddy noticed a note and picked it up. It read:

_Teddy_

_I've been thinking, and I realized that you need these keepsakes more than I do. These are your mum's possessions. Cleaning up, I found some of your father's old shirts. You may like these too. Your mum said that they smell like him, but I don't know. Yes, this is what was hidden in the fourth drawer. _

_Love, Grandma_

Teddy looked at the contents of the package in a whole new light. He took one of his dad's shirts, and smelt it. It had a funny smell to it, but he could still smell what his mother must have smelt. Teddy put all of these things in a special trunk. He took the key and put it on a chain. Smiling, he sent it away with a letter.

Victoire was running upstairs to get something for Dominique, when she noticed something on her turquoise teddy bear. It was an owl. Victoire took the letter and package, so the owl could fly away. Sitting on her bed, she read the letter.

_Hey Vic!_

_Teddy here. Listen, I got something really special from my grandmother. Stuff from my parents. To keep it safe, I locked it up. I want to give the key to someone I can trust. So I naturally thought about my best friend-whose-not-in-Hogwarts-but-still-close-to-me. Anyway, I hope you treasure it, cause it's like a piece of my heart. That sounded really cheesy, anyway, bye! See ya at Easter!_

_Teddy_

Victoire opened the package and found a key on a chain. She smiled and put it around her neck. Maybe next year Victoire could get all of Teddy's heart, and not just a piece.


	9. Standing up for Victoire

Victoire smiled as she pulled her trunk along. She was finally going to Hogwarts! With Teddy! Teddy helped her board Hogwarts Express, and let her sit with him and his friends. Victoire sat near the window, with Shawn across from her. Next to her were Jake, Nick, and Alfie. Next to Shawn, were Teddy, Melanie, and Annie. They all talked about Hogwarts and going to Hogsmeade this year. Victoire listened, but didn't say anything. Soon, she, Melanie, and Annie left to change into their robes. Melanie ignored her, but Annie was very nice to her.

Teddy waited nervously as the sorting took place. Melanie kept trying to talk to him, but he ignored her. Finally, "Weasley, Victoire," was called. He watched Victoire nervously make her way to the stool and sit down. The hat was placed on her head. It seemed like forever until "RAVENCLAW!" was called out. Everyone was shocked. Victoire was probably the first Weasley ever to not be in Gryffindor. Victoire went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. She looked a little sad, and Teddy frowned. He was so sure that Victoire would be a Gryffindor.

The next morning, Teddy headed down to the Great Hall. Victoire was all alone at the Ravenclaw table, glumly poking at her French toast. Teddy went over to her and sat next to her. The other boys followed. Melanie looked from where she was sitting and frowned. The Ravenclaws were a little surprised to see Gryffindors with them, but after realizing that they weren't doing anything harmful, they just went with it.

Weeks passed, and Teddy got busy and busy. Too busy to hang out with Victoire. He tried, but his schedule won't allow more than a hi, a smile, and a wave. One day, Teddy and his friends were walking in the corridors when they heard Richie bully a little girl. Who turned out to be Victoire. Teddy got madder and madder, and when Victoire started to cry, he pulled out his wand. Ignoring Melanie's warnings, he yelled "_Anteoculatia_" at Richie. Richie started to grow antlers, and he glared at Teddy and yell "_Locomotor Mortis_" at him when Professor Flitwick ran in and stopped the boys. He fixed Richie and Teddy, whose legs had been stuck together. Teddy didn't care that he got detention, he was happy that he stood up for Victoire.

"Great, now you have detention!" Melanie said, annoyed. "That was really nice of you," said Annie, smiling. Alfie sighed. "I don't want to tell Oz that Teddy can't come to practice." Jake shrugged. "I'll tell him. Besides, there are two other chasers." Victoire walked past them. "Thanks Teddy," she said as she passed them.


	10. A Christmas to Remember

Christmas was celebrated at Harry and Ginny's house this year. Their place was decorated beautifully, and everyone was having a good time. As it got later and later, most of the cousins were sent up to bed. Some went peacefully, like Albus, some went mad, like James, and some were completely asleep, like Lily. Dominique had a fit that Victoire could stay up longer than she could. Her dad had to drag her upstairs to where she was going to sleep in Lily's room, with Lily and Rose. Louis was in the same room as Albus, James, and Hugo. Victoire and Teddy got to take the two couches down in the living room.

The adults let Victoire and Teddy stay up with them. Soon, the conversation turned to Teddy.

"You know, 12 years old is a little young to get a girlfriend," Ron said, which made Teddy blush.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, Tonks got a boyfriend when she was 11." Ginny nodded and laughed. "Yeah, and you are your mother's son."

Teddy turned to Victoire, "This is awkward," he whispered, which made her laugh. Harry started asking about how Teddy liked Hogsmeade, which he did a lot. Teddy and his friends visited every shop, and they desperately wanted to go inside the Shrieking Shack, but it was all boarded up. George gave a little half smile, remembering how he and Fred had tried that when they were in Hogsmeade.

Soon, the adults all headed up to go sleep. Teddy went over to the couches. He chose the less comfy one, and then tried to sleep. "Night Victoire." "Night Teddy!" She called from across the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it'll be longer next time!**


	11. The Shrieking Shack

Back at Hogwarts, spring was coming. The snow was melting, and rain started to fall. Teddy sighed as he stared outside where sleet was pounding so hard against the ground. He looked at the Marurader's Map. Staring at passages, he smiled as he found one. Soon, he, Alfie, Jake, Nick, Shawn, Melanie, and Annie were heading outside. Annie, raised a stick and made it touch the knot. The Whomping Willow froze, and they went inside the tunnel.

"It's really dark and creepy," said Annie, who got so scared she held Alfie's hand. They finally arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

"No way, this is so cool!" said Jake as he and Nick looked around. Shawn nervously stood near the trapdoor. Melanie also explored some.

"Wow, it's so deserted." Teddy looked around at all the destruction. Not made by a human, but by an animal. Teddy frowned as he remembered Uncle Harry once telling him about his father . . . and how he would transform here. Teddy felt bad, really bad. He wanted to leave right away. He couldn't be in a place where his father was in agony for once a month.

They heard noises coming from the tunnel. Shawn shrieked. Teddy, Alfie, Jake, and Nick drew out their wands, pointing at the trapdoor. Suddenly it opened and Victoire came up. "What are you doing here?!" Teddy said, alarmed.

"I followed you guys. I wanted to hang out with you," said Victoire shyly. "It's really late and it's storming outside," said Teddy, "We have to get you back in the castle."

They all helped Victoire get back to the west tower, where the Ravenclaw's slept. "Goodnight, Vic," Teddy said as he left. "Night Teddy!" called Victoire.

As the year ended, Teddy realized he stopped hanging out with Victoire. So, for his entire 4th year, he made an effort to hang out with her every other day if he could. Victoire was happy to find a friend like Teddy. They became closer and closer.


	12. Break up

On the train, Alfie glanced at the shiny new Prefect badge on Teddy's chest. "Congrats." He said. Teddy nodded and grinned. Annie held Alfie's hand, the two of them seemed to be going out now.

Teddy looked up from his seat as the sorting started. It was his fifth year, but it was Dominique's first. He could see Dominique, who looked nothing like Victoire. Victoire had long silvery blonde hair and clear blue eyes like her mother. Dominique had long red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She looked very nervous as "Weasley, Dominique," was called. Teddy could see Victoire holding her breath, waiting anxiously. Finally, "RAVENCLAW!" was called and Dominique ran over to sit next to her sister. Teddy grinned and clapped.

Later that year, the 5th years were preparing for O.W.L.s. Teddy was very nervous. He studied and studied and studied until Melanie finally snapped. "Come on Teddy! I'll help." Melanie gave Teddy some papers.

"What are these?" asked Teddy.

"The answers." said Melanie as if Teddy were dumb.

"What?! Melanie, that's cheating!" exclaimed Teddy.

"I know what it is, but it saves worrying. Now I only need to concentrate on the practical exam." said Melanie smugly.

Teddy glared at Melanie. "Return those papers."

"No." said Melanie. "Besides, don't you want O's?"

"Not like this!" said Teddy. "I can't believe you!"

"Oh please," said Melanie, "you'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, I will," said Teddy, "because we're done."

"What?!" said Melanie, "why?!"

"I don't want to date someone who's okay with cheating and manipulating." said Teddy. "It's late, so goodnight." Teddy headed up to his common room. He was upset, but not because of the breakup. He couldn't believe Melanie would do something like that.

Early the next morning, Teddy was down by the lake. He yawned and threw some food in for the giant skid. "Hey Teddy," Victoire said as she went over to sit next to him. "How are you?"

"Fine." said Teddy.

"That's good. Shawn told me what happened last night." said Victoire softly.

"And?" asked Teddy.

"And nothing. So, what are thinking about?" asked Victoire, stretching out her legs.

"About how I hate it when people do mean and bad things. How I want to help make things right. How I want to become an Auror." said Teddy.


	13. Beautiful summer

Teddy yawned and stretched out on the lawn. It was summer, a beautiful day. He was at his grandmother's house. Victoire went over and sat next to him. "Your O.W.L. results are in." Teddy sat up, took the letter and quickly scanned his scores. He got an E in Potions, an O Defense Against the Dark Arts, an O in Transfiguration, an E in Herbology, and an E in Charms. Teddy grinned. He could become an Auror! Still, the training was really hard. For his elective classes, he got an E in Study of Ancient Runes, and an E in Care of Magical Creature.

"Good job, Ted." Victoire said.

"Thanks, Vic. Louis excited to start this year?" asked Teddy. He could see Louis listening to Dominique, who was probably telling him a story about Hogwarts. Louis had silvery blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and freckles.

"Yeah, he can't wait." said Victoire.

"That's good," said Teddy, lying back down. Victoire lay down next to him. "Excited for your 4th year at Hogwarts?"

"I guess," said Victoire, shrugging. "Excited for your 6th year?"

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, I am." He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. Teddy leaned towards her and kissed her. Victoire blushed and smiled.

After that, they started going out. They had fun times over the summer, hanging out and playing. Victoire told her parents, and Teddy told his grandmother, but other than that, they didn't tell anyone. They didn't want anyone teasing them. They were happy, and in love.


	14. Kings Cross

It was hard for Teddy and Victoire to spend a lot of time together at Hogwarts. They were in different houses and different years. So, they spent most of their time in the library, doing homework together or studying. They would also have dates in Hogsmeade. Sometimes, they double dated with Alfie and Annie.

Unfortunately, Teddy had to leave Hogwarts before Victoire. As he was away from Hogwarts, he realized what Victoire must have gone through being without him for so long. They wrote letters and saw each other over holidays. Teddy would also go into Hogsmeade.

Teddy surprised Victoire with a visit as she was going to Hogwarts for her 7th year. They had some time left before the train departed, so they talked and kissed. But, they were interrupted.

"Teddy! What are you doing?!" Teddy turned to see his godparent's son, James.

"I had come to see her off now go away." said Teddy.

As James left, he sighed. "And James will now tell everyone." Victoire laughed and hugged him goodbye. They kissed once more, and then Teddy had to go. He watched the train depart, and then went to meet his godparents.

"So, you and Victoire?" asked Ron, right away, who was with Harry and Ginny.

"Ron!" said Hermione. Ron just shrugged. Harry laughed and pulled Teddy in for hug. "He's just teasing you, Ted."

Teddy nodded and left with them. He thought to himself that he would like to officially be part of this family.


	15. Proposal, Marriage, and Honeymoon

It was a beautiful day. Teddy and Victoire were both of work that day, so they decided to take a picnic. "This is wonderful," Victoire said. "I wish I could stay like this forever." Teddy grinned. They ate their lunch and then they took a walk. Soon, they came across a tire swing. Teddy pushed Victoire in it. Victoire felt like the happiest person ever.

"I'll be right back," said Teddy as he left. Victoire swung around a bit, waiting for him. He came back and told Victoire to close her eyes, which she did warily. Then he told her to open them. Teddy was kneeling down on one knee and holding a small little box that held a ring.

"Will you marry me, Victoire?"

"Yes," Victoire said, smiling. Teddy hugged her and spun her around.

Everyone was happy for Teddy and Victoire. They couldn't wait until their big day.

The big day arrived quickly. The guests were just family and friends, yet it was still big. Victoire was dressed in a beautiful French styled wedding dress. The bridesmaids were Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Rose. Lily and Roxanne got to be flower girls. The bridesmaids and flower girls were all dressed in turquoise, which matched Teddy's hair.

Bill escorted Victoire down the aisle, and gave her to Teddy. The ceremony was nice and simple. Victoire smiled to herself, thinking how Victoire Lupin sounded much better than Victoire Weasley.

Their honeymoon was in Paris, France, which was nice and romantic. Victoire helped with the translations.

On a bridge in Paris were many locks which lovers have wrote their names on and thrown the key away. Teddy and Victoire also did this. Teddy created a little spell so that the lock would last forever.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter**


	16. Children

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hey, it's Teddy. I'm all grown up now. I have a wife, Victoire Weasley. She's the daughter of Fleur and Bill. I also have three daughters and one son. I'm a successful Auror now, like you, Mum. Anyway, Victoire and I inherited Shell Cottage. It's a really nice place. So, you guys are probably wondering about your grandchildren. _

_Claire Nymphadora is 17 and starting her 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. She's a Gryffindor. She also happens to be a metamorphmagus. Her hair is usually lime green with a pixie cut. She has light, bright blue eyes and freckles. She's a lot like you, Mum. She's also very protective of her younger siblings._

_Isabelle Andromeda is 15 and starting 5__th__ year at Hogwarts. She inherited lycanthrope and is in Slytherin. She keeps to herself a lot, and doesn't talk much. She has long brown hair that goes to her lower back. She has brown eyes and is very sullen. She is a lot like Gran._

_Sophie Ginny is 13 and is beginning her 3__rd__ year as a Hufflepuff. She's very shy and sweet. She has long red hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She has brown eyes and freckles. She looks a lot like Victoire's sister, Dominique, and my godmother, Ginny. _

_Gabriel Harry is 11 and is just starting Hogwarts. He is very smart and clever. He has silvery blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looks a lot like Victoire's brother, Louis. He was named after Victoire's aunt, Aunt Gabrielle. _

_They all have fun together; playing pranks and telling jokes .They love it when Dominique and Louis come over. I always get so happy seeing them all content and joyful. _

_I just wanted to updated you guys on that. I miss you._

_Love, Teddy _


End file.
